warriors_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ravenpaw's Path
'Ravenpaw's Path '''is a manga arc about Ravenpaw and Barley after The Darkest Hour. The arc takes place after Firestar's Quest, because Leafkit and Squirrelkit are already born. Summary In ''Shattered Peace; Ravenpaw explains about his life and on the farm. Then, Ravenpaw and Barley take a roam around the forest, Ravenpaw drops into the hunters' crouch and starts to teach it to Barley. The next morning, Barley wakes Ravenpaw up and shows him that it is snowing. They then start to cleaning the barn and Barley asks if Ravenpaw misses the Clans. Ravenpaw tells him that Clan life wasn't for him and that the barn suits him much better. Later, when they are going to sleep, they hear a scratching noise near the door. Ravenpaw and Barley look outside and see a group of cats standing there whose names they find out to be Willie, Minty, Snapper, Tess and Pounce. They plead to come in and Willie says that his mate is about to have kits. Ravenpaw welcomes them and feeds them. Soon, the kits are born, and they are named Snowflake, Icicle, Cloudy and Sniff. Ravenpaw and Barley seem to be very fond of them. Later, Ravenpaw and Willie are standing on the wood below the roof of the barn when Ravenpaw explains that they can't hunt the chickens in the coop. Willie only nods and says he won't hunt them. When the group of cats are ready to leave, Ravenpaw is very sad and reluctant to let them leave, but Barley is relieved. When Ravenpaw falls asleep, Barley wakes him up when the farm catches on fire. They escape but Ravenpaw tells Barley they need to save the dogs. They dig up the metal stick holding the dogs down and run off before the dogs attack them. When they go to the barn, they find Willie, Tess, Pounce, and Snapper on the wood below the roof. The rogue cats then jump down and attack the chickens. Ravenpaw and Barley try to stop them, but it is too late and the cats escape. The farmer accuses Ravenpaw and Barley of trying to eat the chickens and kicks them out. They meet Willie and the cats again and find out they were from BloodClan and that they were going to start their own Clan. The cats start to fight. Then, under a bush, Minty and her kits are terrified and Minty breaks up the fight. The next morning, Ravenpaw sees Highstones from the distance and they decide to go there. They go into it and Ravenpaw speaks to StarClan. Bluestar, Whitestorm and Spottedleaf come and welcome him warmly. Ravenpaw is surprised that they remembered him after he left the Clans. They say that they've seen his and Barley's troubles and tell him to go to Firestar and ask for help. Ravenpaw says that he turned his back to the Clans and doesn't deserve their loyalty anymore. Bluestar replies that even if he doesn't deserve their loyalty, they are still friends. When Ravenpaw wakes up, he wakes Barley up immediately telling him they need help from ThunderClan. IIn A Clan in Need; Coming Soon. :